As rosas e as frutas
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Rosas brancas. Sabor de manga. Não, nunca mais... x YAGAMI RAITO/AMANE MISA, presente para Debby-Chan x


**Sumário:** Rosas brancas. Sabor de manga. Não, nunca mais...

**Death Note não me pertence. Porque eu não sou homem, nem foda, nem sou duas pessoas, e muito menos japonesa para ter DN e seus personagens. ç.ç'**

**Fanfic betada por Srta. Abracadabra**

**Fanfic de presente para Debby-Chan**

* * *

**As rosas e as frutas**

* * *

_Por toda a minha vida  
Onde você andou  
Fico pensando se vou te ver de novo  
E se por acaso esse dia chegar  
Tenho certeza que iríamos adorar  
Fico pensando se vou te ver de novo_

-

Lenny Kravitz, "Again" (Tradução)

* * *

O relógio tocou junto com o sol que nascia. Seus olhos rapidamente se abriram, primeiro encarando o teto; depois o despertador; e por último a pessoa a seu lado. Tocou os cabelos da mulher e se levantou, com um pouco mais de frieza que deveria ter.

Yagami Light era um dos mais consagrados Historiadores que existiam. Apaixonado por seu trabalho – avaliar as mais belas telas do mundo – e sua noiva, Takada, a nova jornalista da NHN, que tinha um futuro mais que promissor.

Entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta, ignorando o fato de sua mulher estar levantando-se naquele instante, sem dar um único bom dia a ela. Porém, como era de se imaginar, ele sempre fora frio demais com ela e tantas outras.

**X**

- Light. – ela chamou um pouco cansada.

- O que foi?

- Nós ainda vamos nos encontrar naquele café que vimos, não? – o tom frio também fazia parte daquela voz feminina.

- Sim.

Aquilo mais parecia um casamento por interesse que um amor verdadeiro. Porém, eles sempre foram assim.

**X**

Observou aquele quadro de rosas brancas, enquanto analisava sua textura e pinceladas. Que pena, uma tela tão perfeita e sem um dono. Tão misteriosa. Era comum Light amar mais as pinturas que sua própria noiva.

**X**

Sentou-se naquela mesa do café modesto que acharam.

"Parece agradável" Takada comentou.

Ele, nada disse. Não era sua _praia_ compreender aquelas formas de arte. Sabia que Takada era bonita porque lhe disseram e apenas isso. Não havia nada mais belo que os quadros e desenhos que analisava, assim como a vida de seus autores. _Nada mais_.

O celular tocou. Takada, segundo o decodificador de chamadas.

- O que é? – nenhuma palavra bonita ou apaixonada, apenas frieza, como _sempre_.

_- Eu não poderei ir, Light._ – ela disse, entediada – _Tenho uma matéria para cobrir_.

- Entendo. – ele sussurrou, desligando na _cara_ dela.

Suspirou e levantou-se.

- Desculpe, senhor. – uma voz doce e fina demais o chamou – Já vai?

- Sim. – e virou-se para a garçonete – Eu... – mas perdeu a fala.

Cabelos amarelos, olhos marrons, um curvar de lábios que criava o sorriso perfeito, retocado por um batom vermelho forte. E uma roupa preta bem jovial e na _moda_, embaixo de um simples avental.

- O senhor...?

- Eu ia pedir para a viagem. – mentiu.

- E não vai mais? – ela riu, cobrindo aquela boca com o indicador, curvado de um modo fino e tímido.

- Não.

_Não mais._

**X**

- Light, onde esteve? – Takada perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- No café.

- Oh! Então... Você comeu lá? Como era a qualidade dos pratos?

- Boa. – disse – O café era ótimo.

- Que bom!

**X**

- Aqui de novo? – ela perguntou, observando-o novamente.

- Sim. Aliás, nem sei seu nome. – Raito sussurrou, encostando o rosto entre as mãos, fechadas e apoiadas na mesa.

- Misa! – e sorriu ainda mais – E o seu?

Ele não devia responder.

- Light.

Ele não devia sorrir também.

Sorriu.

**X**

Arrumou sua gravata, na frente daquele espelho, com um ar superior e distante.

- Vamos logo, Takada. – Light falou, sério, encarando o reflexo dela no espelho.

- Sim, eu sei. – ela murmurou, penteando mais uma vez os cabelos – Droga, eu queria que eles fossem um pouco mais lisos!

- Eles são ótimos.

E lembrou-se do longo e dourado cabelo de Misa.

**X**

Ele ria falsamente, daquelas piadas inúteis. Bebia mais um gole de seu champanhe e encarava os presentes no grande salão. Duas jovens empregadas do Buffet chamaram sua atenção.

- Ai, você viu a nova roupa da Misa-Misa? – uma disse, sorrindo.

- Muito perfeita, né?

Gravou as palavras em sua memória e terminou sua taça, voltando à conversa.

**X**

- Você é modelo, Misa? – a voz de Light pareceu um pouco mais curiosa, naquele dia, enquanto ele bebia seu café.

- Sim! Faço alguns trabalhos para um site! – e sorriu, orgulhosa.

Light também sorriu, mas escondeu com a ajuda da xícara.

**X**

- Você deve gostar bastante daquele café, não? – Takada falou, colocando seus brincos de pérola.

- Sim, é... Agradável. – a voz perdida dele chamou a atenção da noiva.

A morena não acreditou.

**X**

- Light-san. – ela chamou, com um bloco de notas em mãos – O que deseja hoje?

Ele encarou Misa, meio entediado.

- Um suco.

- Qual?

- O seu preferido. – e encarou a janela.

Ele não viu, mas ela corou um pouco, ainda feliz.

**X**

- Do que é? – ele perguntou, interessado.

Era amarelo como os cabelos de Misa, porém densos.

- Suco de manga! – e sorriu. – Misa adora esse suco!

Ele não bebeu, mas já havia gostado.

**X**

- É muito bom. – ele sussurrou.

- Sim! É maravilhoso! Misa ama! – a loira disse, juntando as mãos.

Antes que Light pudesse responder, a garota voltou a seu trabalho.

**X**

Observou aquela tela, tão perfeita. Rosas brancas, tão puras e encantadoras! Presentes em qualquer lugar, Light sentiu. Por alguma razão, elas lhe lembravam de Misa.

Aquele era seu quadro favorito, naquele instante.

**X**

- Misa, sua fruta favorita é manga?

- Sim, Light-san! – e sorriu daquela maneira tão perfeita.

- Por quê?

- Bom... Porque é uma fruta bonita, gostosa, refresca, além de parecer veludo ou outro tecido quando se corta! Misa acha isso o máximo! Além disso, há também o fato de que ela é tão ignorada por outras frutas, fazendo-a ficar cada vez mais especial! E também é **suculenta** demais para se odiar!

- Ah, é?

- Sim! Misa adora manga!

**X**

- Light, o que é isso? – Takada perguntou, quando o viu segurar aquela caixa.

- Mangas.

- Pensei que não gostava delas!

Abriu a caixa.

- Você não sabe muito sobre mim. – e pegou uma fruta, para descascá-la.

**X**

Sentou-se no café, como no primeiro dia, pronto para ser atendido por Misa. Porém, ela não veio.

- Posso atendê-lo, Sr? – a voz de outra jovem ecoou.

- Onde está Misa? – ele perguntou, frio.

- Virá mais tarde. Hoje ela fechará o café. – a garota disse, hesitante.

- Mais tarde que horas?

- Sete, creio eu.

Levantou-se.

- Então voltarei nesse horário.

**X**

Sua aula foi mais vazia que o normal, naquele dia. Sem muito ânimo, meio apressada, até que chegou aquele quadro, que estava analisando.

- As rosas brancas – pela época em que pareceu ser criada – representam o que restava da inocência e pureza dos anos em que se passaram. Não era nada anormal, para os artistas, desenharem de tal maneira, revelando por mensagens subliminares seu desagrado com as atitudes da sociedade. Podemos notar pelo uso de cores mais fortes, que apenas revelam ainda mais as duas flores principais. _Porém_, como se pode notar, existem mais algumas.

Parou um pouco para beber água.

- Elas estão mais escuras que essas duas, e representam a pureza praticamente corrompida, tornando-se parte do cenário infeliz logo atrás. E, a terceira, essa daqui – e apontou para uma rosa murcha –, está sendo corrompida por aquela época. E, daqui a pouco, as duas flores principais também serão corrompidas.

Queria falar mais, porém a aula acabara.

Pegou sua maleta e jaqueta e correu dali.

**X**

- Light-san?! – ela ficou surpresa ao vê-lo.

- Boa noite. Eu quero um suco de manga. – disse, direto, sentando-se na mesa de sempre.

- M-Mas...! Você não costuma vir ness-

- Eu venho por você, Misa.

Silêncio.

Ele não devia ter dito isso.

**X**

Celular desligado. Sua aliança, a prova de seu noivado, dentro de um dos bolsos. O quarto de Misa. Seus gemidos.

Gemidos, cabelos, olhos, calor, corpo, curvas, pés, mãos, dentes, nariz, boca, lábios, batom manchado e marcando a pele...

Misa.

_Rosas brancas._

Sabor de manga.

**X**

- ONDE VOCÊ ESTEVE? – sua saudação.

- Em um lugar. – ele falou, cínico, entrando no apartamento.

- NÃO BRINQUE ASSIM COMIGO, YAGAMI LIGHT!

- Quem está brincando aqui? – e sua voz fria a calou.

- Light... – a voz baixou lentamente.

Sorriu satisfeito.

- Lembra que esse mês nós nos mudamos para Kyoto?

Paralisou.

**X**

Encarou as malas, todas prontas, fora de seu apartamento, na rua. Esperava ver se faltava algo ali, porém não havia.

Apenas Misa.

Ele não podia levá-la.

- Light, vamos? – Takada chamou, sorrindo e enlaçando seu braço.

- Sim. – e entrou no táxi.

**X**

Entrou no aeroporto, meio cansado. Notava os fãs de sua noiva ali e sentiu-se encurralado. Suspirou.

Precisava fazer algo.

Uma _única_ coisa.

Virou-se e correu, sem dar explicações.

**X**

Entrou naquele café, apressado. A porta bateu com força, assustando a todos. A menina que o "atendera" – além de Misa – o encarou, pasma.

- Você! – e agarrou seus braços – Onde está Misa?

- Ah... E-Ela... Ela ainda não chegou. – o bule de chá tremeu em suas mãos.

- Ainda... Não? – seu cenho entristecido revelou o quanto a amava.

- L-Lamento.

Logo naquele dia, ela se atrasara.

Encarou o relógio e se foi, entrando num outro táxi, para o aeroporto.

E, assim que ele saiu do café, Misa entrou, pela outra porta, amarrando seus cabelos, sorrindo e cantando uma música.

**X**

Sentado no avião, com Takada apoiada em seu braço, sorrindo, ele notava o quão triste seria nunca mais vê-la ou toca-la.

_Rosas brancas_.

_Sabor de manga._

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, teve vontade de chorar.

* * *

**N/A.: **Eu realmente gosto dessa LightMisa. Escrevi HÁ TEMPOS, ok? E a Abra pode confirmar porque eu a viciei nesse casal 8D

Tirei essa idéia do vídeoclipe do trecho da música aí de cima, porque ela é foda e o clipe é lindo. ASSISTAM, LEIAM, OUÇAM, AMEM! *Q*

Adoro cornar [?] a Takada, fikdik.

Bom, espero que goste dessa fanfic, Déh. Como eu escrevi há tempos, não lembro sobre o que falaria na N/A. Mas também não ligo, desde que você goste, minha Annana s2

Ah sim. Depois dessa fic, comecei a simpatizar com o Raito. Com a Misa, claro.

(Misa-Misa é amor, ok? u.u)

**Reviews o/**


End file.
